


Sólo el tiempo dirá…

by Spei_Stella



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Chase Young, Alpha Clay Bailey, Alpha Hiroki Nakagama, Alpha Master Fung, Alpha Master Monk Guan, Alpha Omi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Timelines, Angst, Beta Jack Spicer, Beta Jennifer Marsden, Beta Kimiko Tomohiko, Drama, F/M, Female Jermaine, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Xiaolin Chronicles, Omega Raimundo Pedrosa, Post-Canon, Repressed Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella
Summary: Tras los eventos de "Tiempo al Tiempo", Omi tomó una desición. Ahora sólo queda esperar que fuera la correcta...





	Sólo el tiempo dirá…

Para el récord, le tomó un rato en soltar la sopa.

Omi sopesó cuidadosamente su decisión por tres días.

Y, mientras el novel Guerrero Shoku yacía prácticamente comatoso en su habitación, cinco sombras se deslizaron a través de los oscuros pasillos del Templo Xiaolin del Norte.

* * *

 

—¿Ya estamos todos?—Preguntó calmadamente el Maestro Fung, acariciando levemente la cabeza de Dojo para mantenerlo despierto. El dragón se sacudió el sueño para acomodarse mejor alrededor del cuello del hombre.

—Casi, Maestro Fung. Debemos esperar un poco más… —Contestó ausente Omi, observando el horizonte con el Ojo de Águila.

—Bueno, quizá si nos dijeras de qué va todo esto, amiguito… —Bostezó Clay, reclinándose contra la pared.

—Clay tiene razón—Habló entonces Kimiko, desde su posición en el suelo—Viniste a cada una de nuestras habitaciones en medio de la noche, apenas un par de horas tras una particularmente estresante cacería de Wus, y nos arrastraste aquí en pijamas con un miserable “es importante, confíen en mí”.

—Eso sin mencionar que estuviste a punto de tener una coronaria cuando intenté ir a por Rai—Comentó casualmente Clay. Apenas el miembro faltante del grupo fue mencionado, Omi adquirió una rigidez que las estatuas de mármol envidiarían. Su nada disimulada reacción despejó las dudas de sus acompañantes: Lo que el Dragón del Agua tuviera que decir era sobre su Omega residente. Y eso era… Preocupante por decir lo menos.

¿Estaban a punto de encarar el tercer motín de la historia Xiaolin?

¿Tan absurdamente pronto tras el segundo?

Pero las alarmantes cavilaciones de sus amigos fueron interrumpidas por el suspiro de alivio del mismo Omi quien aún tenía el Ojo del Águila en el rostro: En la distancia, la conocida figura del Puma de Tocaia se acercaba velozmente… Con un pasajero igual de familiar…

—¡Maestro Monje Guan!—Gritó el portador de la Esfera de Tornami, corriendo al encuentro del antiguo guerrero.

—Omi, como siempre un placer verte—Sonrió amablemente el mayor, desmontando apenas su transporte cruzó los límites del Templo—Sin embargo… Creo que aquí hay alguien con quien te dará aún más gusto reencontrarte… —Con esas enigmáticas palabras, el hombre se volvió hacia el Puma de Tocaia para ayudar a desmontar a alguien a quien su propia musculatura había mantenido oculta.

—¡Omi, my Bro! ¿Cómo has estado?—Damas y Caballeros: Jennifer Marsden, Dragón del Metal.

— **¡JEN!** —Los mayores sonrieron al ver como el pequeño chino atrapaba a la estadounidense en un abrazo de oso—Mi buena amiga, que maravillosa sorpresa…

—Con cuidado, que me quiebras… —Sonrió juguetonamente la neoyorkina, empujando levemente la frente de su amigo con las puntas de sus dedos—Cuando tu mensaje alcanzó el Templo del Este, Hiroki y yo estábamos en una sesión de meditación con el Maestro Guan… —La expresión de felicidad de Omi se borró inmediatamente ante la mención del japonés—Y tú solicitabas la presencia de todos los involucrados con Chase Young a nivel personal.

—… ¿Hiroki vino con ustedes?—Kimiko ocultó la cara entre las manos para evitar ver a su pobre amigo hacer el ridículo... Otra vez.

—¡Averígualo tú mismo, bola de queso!—Intervino burlonamente una nueva voz. Una sombra saltó fácilmente desde el lomo del Puma de Tocaia y aterrizó entre una Jennifer con un notorio gesto de vergüenza ajena y un Omi al borde del cabreo—Pero no te molestes, claro que puedo esperar hasta que termines tu conmovedora reunión con nuestra Liberty Lady…

—No me obligues a golpearte Hiroki… —Amenazó seriamente la chica, volviéndose hacia su mentor—Maestro Guan, creo que lo más prudente será tratar el asunto que nos trajo aquí antes de que los Dragones del Agua y la Madera traten de matar al otro… De nuevo.

—Tu sabiduría me enorgullece, mi joven alumna—Asintió el hombre, acariciando fugazmente la cabeza de Jennifer. Entonces todo rastro de afabilidad se borró de su semblante y su expresión se tornó lo que a Raimundo le gustaba llamar su “cara de negocios”—Omi… ¿Por qué nos has convocado?

* * *

 

—Gracias a todos por concederme el beneficio de la duda que les he solicitado… —Comenzó Omi una vez todos se asentaron en la terraza de meditación del Maestro Fung—Sólo tomar la decisión de hablarle a alguien de esto me tomó días, así que espero que comprendan la gravedad del asunto: Si estoy equivocado, podría estar traicionando la confianza de un amigo que no lo merece… Por tercera vez.

—Omi, si estás molesto por la promoción de Rai… —Ofreció Kimiko en tono conciliador.

—No Kimiko, no es nada de eso—La honestidad pura en las palabras del chino detuvieron incluso la afilada pulla que estaba a punto de liberar Hiroki—Sin embargo acertaste en cuanto a la persona. Lo que voy a compartirles es sobre nuestro amigo y compañero Raimundo.

—Nos contactaste implicando a Chase Young… ¿Acaso él le hizo algo a Rai?—La preocupación era evidente en los oscuros ojos de Jennifer, pero la Beta mantuvo una admirable compostura.

—No… Y sí—Respondió crípticamente el Dragón del Agua.

—Amigo, estás haciendo menos sentido que una mula en el Derby de Kentucky—Clay comenzaba a impacientarse—¿Qué tiene que ver Young con Rai?

—Todos recordarán mi pequeña aventura por el espacio-tiempo… —Asentimiento general—Durante ese viaje, vi el mundo a través de otras perspectivas… Nos vi convertirnos en personas que jamás esperaríamos… Pero el mayor cambio fue el que sufrió Raimundo.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, joven monje?—Preguntó entonces el Maestro Fung, intercambiando miradas con Dojo. El dragón simplemente se encogió de hombros. Omi suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a la Bóveda de She Gong Wus. Unos minutos después, regresó con los brazos llenos. Los otros observaron curiosos como el pequeño monje calvo colocaba los Wus frente a él: La Caracola Lee Mentes, la Fuente de Hui, el Espejo Inversor, las Arenas del Tiempo, el Dragón Zafiro, la Sombra del Miedo, los Anteojos de Cristal y el Sudario de Sombras.

—¿Por qué trajiste todos esos Wu, compañero?—Clay observaba el pequeño dragón azul con desconfianza.

—Porque los necesito para mostrarles algo—Contestó tranquilamente Omi—No se preocupen, el Dragón Zafiro y las Arenas del Tiempo están aquí sólo para proveer un enlace.

—¿Enlace?—Preguntó ahora Kimiko.

—El Dragón Zafiro tiene de por si una conexión psíquica con Raimundo: ¿Recuerdan cuando Hannibal Roy Bean entró a su mente y usó el Moby Morfológico para metamorfosear al Dragón en aquel monstruo de las pesadillas de nuestro amigo?—Asentimientos mudos—Pues, algo como una huella quedó tras el incidente. Y eso juega a nuestro favor ahora. En cuanto a las Arenas del Tiempo, pues… Esas son la conexión conmigo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Omi?—La serena voz del Maestro Monje Guan ayudó a todos a centrarse.

—De las tres personas con posibilidad de haber retenido algo, lo más mínimo, de los eventos ocurridos en ese universo alterno, sólo Rai y yo somos seguros de abordar. Temo pensar lo que encontraríamos en la mente de Chase Young… De _**este**_ Chase Young.

La respuesta del pequeño chino dejó helados a todos salvo a Dojo, quien ya lo veía venir—Entonces… ¿Les dirás?

—Mejor aún, mi escamoso amigo—Respondió Omi acomodando al miniaturizado dragón sobre sus hombros—Voy a mostrarles…

* * *

 

_Luz_

_Una segadora luz inundaba sus sentidos y entumecía sus pensamientos_

_Caían por una especie de túnel hecho de un resplandor sepia donde, poco a poco, iban apareciendo destellos de color: Rojo, verde, azul…_

_Un sentimiento de anticipación los invadió a todos como uno: Estaban llegando…_

_¿Pero llegando a dónde?_

* * *

 

—¿Qué, en el santo y sagrado nombre de Texas, fue eso?—Preguntó Clay, incorporándose tras el duro aterrizaje.

—Ni idea, Clay… —Hiroki negó con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a incorporar a Kimiko y Omi asistía a Jennifer.

Ambos Maestros ya estaban de pie y alerta a sus alrededores mientras Dojo – a saber cómo – seguía enrollado alrededor del cuello del Dragón del Agua.

—¿Qué demonios pasó, Omi?—La irritación profundizó el acento neoyorkino de Jen—¿A dónde nos trajiste?

—Estamos en un plano astral formado por una coalición de mis memorias y las de Raimundo combinadas con los puntos energéticos de mis viajes temporales—Explicó Omi, echando a andar. Los otros, al no saber que más hacer, lo siguieron—Los traje para que vieran algo que podría significar el final de nuestros problemas o el posible inicio de una era aún más oscura que esta.

—¿Por qué Rai no vino con nosotros?—Intervino suspicaz Kimiko—¿Qué es lo que temes tanto que vea?

—La ausencia de Raimundo es por su propia protección—Fue la estoica respuesta de Omi—No sé cómo vaya a afectarles a ustedes lo que voy a mostrarles. Si alguno reaccionara pobremente… Él ya duda su valía como Dragón del Viento y Guerrero Shoku lo suficiente como para tenerlo dudando si puede confiar en nosotros.

Un silencio culpable siguió sus palabras.

Continuaron andando en silencio por unos pocos minutos y llegaron a lo que parecía una pequeña granja, deslucida pero ordenada.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—Preguntó confundida Jennifer.

—Nuestro hogar—Contestó Omi, deteniéndose junto a la línea de árboles cercando el terreno—Aquí nos refugiamos cuando la versión maligna del Maestro Monje Guan, Wuya y Hannibal Roy Bean tomaron el Templo—Hiroki abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta pero fue callado rápidamente por Omi—Shh… Observen…

Y eso hicieron:

Vieron a un Chase Young muy diferente salir de la pequeña edificación que hacía de hogar seguido por seis adolescentes.

Los vieron entrenar sus artes marciales y a cinco de ellos sus elementos.

Los vieron meditar.

Los vieron trabajar la tierra para alimentarse.

Los vieron permanecer juntos a pesar de la dureza de sus condiciones.

Los vieron a través de sus rutinas, en una sucesión casi caricaturesca de días pasando en un destello.

Y vieron lo que en un principio Omi, en toda su infantil inocencia, falló en notar: La inusitada cercanía entre el mentor y uno de sus alumnos en particular…

* * *

 

Otro túnel de luces en sepia más tarde, el grupo de guerreros Xiaolin se halló ahora en el momento en que Chase, Omi y Dojo llegaron en el Puma de Tocaia al asentamiento escondido de sus amigos.

El arrasador alivio que se manifestó en el rostro de Raimundo por un instante no tenía como confundirse: No importa que tan buen maestro seas, ningún alumno expresa ese nivel de preocupación si esa es toda la relación que tienen…

Y nadie sabía que hacer exactamente con esa epifanía.

* * *

 

_—¡Podremos! Saldremos de esta si bebo la Sopa de Lao Long…_

Los que jamás habían sabido de esta escena observaban horrorizados a Raimundo prepararse para hacer el mayor sacrifico de todos.

Omi y Dojo, sin embargo, observaban al hombre tras la silueta del brasileño.

 _—Kimiko tiene razón—_ Habló entonces Chase, adelantándose y colocando sus manos sobre las de Raimundo, sosteniendo el recipiente junto a él _—Debo ser yo quien cargue esta maldición. Puede no ser el destino que yo elegiría pero es el que debe ser… **Raimundo** … Tú debes guiar a los otros y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Tengo fe en ti… _

—Oh, Dios—Jadeó espantada Jennifer, aferrando la mano de Omi. El Alfa, comprendiendo sin palabras, sólo apretó de vuelta la mano de su más-que-amiga.

_—Chicos, por qué no les damos un poco de privacidad…_

Los invisibles espectadores de la memoria observaron al Clay de ese universo azuzar gentilmente a sus compañeros para darle la espalda al dúo sosteniendo la Sopa Lao Long.

Incluso Omi lo hizo; pero, al no entender por qué, se volteó levemente a último minuto.

Tiempo más que suficiente para ver como Chase se llevaba las manos al cuello de la camisa y sacaba de bajo sus ropas el medallón de Raimundo.

El shokeado monje no comprendía las implicaciones de la posesión del objeto: Raimundo jamás se desprendía de ese medallón, ni siquiera lo hizo al pasarse al Lado Heylin.

Cuando el brasileño dispuso de sus antiguas ropas para deshacer cualquier vínculo con su mayor error, el medallón fue lo único que conservó.

Chase, con una expresión de tristeza tan profunda que observarla resultaba doloroso, se quitó el medallón y lo colocó cuidadosamente alrededor del cuello de su dueño original.

La agonía en los ojos de Raimundo era testimonio más que suficiente para disipar toda duda remanente.

Si esos no eran corazones rompiéndose pues ninguno de los consternados espectadores había conocido el amor antes.

 _—Recuérdame…_ —Susurró Chase, acariciando la morena mejilla del menor antes de acercarse y besar su frente.

En este punto Kimiko y Jennifer ya estaban llorando mientras el Maestro Fung se veía profundamente consternado, Clay y Hiroki no sabían que cara poner y el Maestro Monje Guan había endurecido su expresión en demasía para evitar demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaba la escena.

 _—Recuerden, amigos míos…_ —Habló Chase, dirigiéndose a los adolescentes como su mentor por última vez— _Si el pasado pudo ser cambiando pues el futuro podrá serlo también. Sólo el tiempo dirá…_

Y, abriendo el recipiente en sus manos, Chase Young selló su destino.

* * *

 

—Santa madre… —Hiroki temblaba a cuatro patas sobre el acolchado de la terraza de meditación del Maestro Fung—¿Eso en verdad pasó?

—Me temo que sí, Dragón de la Madera—Dijo calmadamente el dueño de la estancia, ayudándolo a incorporarse para proceder a asistir a Clay—Debo decir que, aunque inquietante, aquella experiencia iluminó numerosos vacíos en tus explicaciones, Omi…

—Debían verlo para creerlo y entenderlo—Contestó el menor, ya sentado en la pose del loto—Yo tuve problemas para asimilarlo… ¡Y estuve ahí!

—Es admirable tu resolución de proteger la privacidad de Raimundo… —Comenzó el Maestro Monje Guan—Pero no debías llegar a tales extremos para ello: Esa era una realidad alterna, Omi. Nada de lo que pasó allí afecta realmente nuestras vidas.

—Fueron otras circunstancias las que nos mostraron elecciones que haríamos de vernos obligados a ello—Respondió Omi, observando el edificio con los dormitorios de los aprendices Xiaolin. Su vista fija en la ventana más grande, sabiendo que bajo ella descansaba uno de los protagonistas de esa complicada situación que estaban discutiendo—Pero debemos preguntarnos: ¿Y si tuviéramos qué?

—¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Encerrar a Rai en el Templo por el resto de su vida para evitar que vuelva a ver a Young? No creo que esa sea una muy buena solución a largo plazo, compañero… —Clay fue el único que se atrevió a vocear los pensamientos de todos los presentes.

—No, para nada—El pobre Omi se veía de lo más perplejo ante la radical solución del vaquero—Hacer algo como eso sería probar que no confiamos en él. No, mi idea es continuar con nuestras vidas como antes de que este conocimiento les fuera impartido: Jen y Hiroki volverán a su Templo y continuaran su entrenamiento hasta alcanzarnos. Nosotros continuaremos haciendo lo nuestro. Y cuando Chase Young y Raimundo crucen sus caminos de nuevo… Bueno, tendremos que esperar y ver. Como ya dije, esto podría significar el final de nuestros problemas o el inicio de unos nuevos. Sólo el tiempo dirá…


End file.
